Masquerade
by Hizaki Yuu
Summary: Erza e Jellal eram casados por pouco mais de um ano. Tudo parecia ir perfeitamente bem e que nada poderia abalar as estruturas de seu casamento, mas um segredo guardado por Erza pode fazer com que tudo desmorone.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

— Bom dia…

Erza sorriu enquanto sentia sua cintura ser apertada com força pelos braços do marido.

— Você me acostuma tão mal — ela resmungou enquanto girava para ficar encaixada em um abraço.

— Bem, foi o que eu prometi, não foi? Depois que você finalmente aceitou sair comigo depois de sei lá quantos mil foras me deu – ele fez bico e ganhou uma bufada como resposta.

— Realmente quer falar sobre isso essa hora? — a ruiva retrucou fingindo irritação.

— Fiquei com um trauma muito grande por tantos foras... - ele fez drama.

— Você me mereceu, Jellal. Como pode me enganar daquele jeito? E ainda passar uma cantada de quinta pra cima de mim?

— Cantada de quinta? Eu estava falando a verdade! — Jellal retorquiu ofendido.

Erza girou os olhos e fez o movimento de que iria se afastar, mas Jellal a segurou e a prendeu na cama usando seu corpo para ficar por cima do dela.

— Dizer "Essa gargantilha ficaria linda no seu pescoço, pois o seu pescoço é mais lindo da recepção" é cantada de quinta. Não. Melhor. Nem dá pra considerar cantada. Pescoço lindo? — Erza fez uma careta e tentou empurrá-lo de cima de si, mas Jellal segurou os pulsos dela com força e a impediu de se mover. Ele se inclinou e deslizou levemente a língua pelo pescoço da esposa. Ele sorriu ao senti-la estremecer.

— O que posso fazer se tenho um fraco por pescoços e o seu era o mais lindo da recepção? — ele sussurrou próximo a orelha dela.

Erza sabia que ele tinha plena consciência do seu ponto fraco e se aproveitava totalmente disso para "dobrá-la". Ela nunca conseguia empurrá-lo ou até mesmo socá-lo quando ele falava manso perto da sua orelha daquele jeito.

Erza e Jellal se conheceram em uma exposição de joias dele. Na verdade, aquela era a exposição de estreia dele e quem organizou foi Natsu, o namorado da melhor amiga de Erza, Lucy. Natsu era um caça talentos e ficou louco quando viu a habilidade que Jellal tinha criar e produzir joias. Depois de algum esforço por causa da relutância de Jellal de largar o escritório de advocacia no qual trabalhava, Natsu conseguiu convencê-lo a criar algumas peças e lancar a exposição. Jellal não estava tão certo assim de que suas peças valiam a pena e muito menos de que poderia viver apenas disso.

Então, ele impôs como condição de que ninguém soubesse de imediato quem era o criador das joias e por isso a primeira coleção foi assinada apenas com seu sobrenome: Fernandes.

Paralelamente, Lucy estava enchendo a paciência de Enza, pois já iam fazer cinco meses desde que a loira começara a namorar Natsu e sempre que Lucy chamava Erza para apresentá-la ao namorado, a ruiva alegava cansaço ou estar ocupada com o trabalho e Lucy nunca conseguia apresentá-la a Natsu. Até que Lucy fez a chantagem de "Ou você vem ou eu nunca mais falo com você!" e Erza acabou sendo obrigada a ir na exposição.

Ela estava observando as peças expostas enquanto esperava por Lucy e Natsu, quando Jellal se aproximou.

— Parece que você gostou dessa gargantilha — ele comentou enquanto ela olhava deslumbrada para a gargantilha de rubis.

— É linda, mas não cabe no meu bolso — Erza respondeu em um tom de brincadeira.

— É uma pena. Essa gargantilha ficaria linda no seu pescoço, pois o seu pescoço é mais lindo da recepção.

Erza se virou pronta para soltar os cachorros nele e dizer que aquela havia sido uma das piores cantadas que ela já ouvido, mas… Bem, ela não gostava de admitir, mas se apaixonou a primeira vista. Antes de conhecê-lo ela sempre achou que isso de amor a primeira vista ou qualquer outro tipo de amor fosse balela. Mas Jellal apareceu e virou tudo o que ela conhecia e sentia de ponta cabeça.

Mas, apesar de apaixonada, Erza não cedeu fácil. Primeiro ela ficou muito irritada quando soube que ele era o artista e disse isso logo ao se apresentar. Erza ficou se sentindo uma idiota já que ficou reclamando do preço das joias e ele lá só ouvindo. Depois ela ficou enciumada quando as mulheres descobriram que ele era o criador das peças, ficaram praticamente se atirando em cima dele e ele não fez nada para afastá-las.

Aí ela decidiu que ele era um galinha, cachorro, sem vergonha e que não merecia que ela lhe desse uma chance. Jellal teve que suar muito para conseguir mudar essa visão dela.

Um dia, cansada de tantos devolver os chocolates, joias e flores que enviava, ela resolveu ceder e aceitou um convite para jantar.

— Sai – ela resmungou enquanto tentava empurrá-lo, mas Jellal estava dificultando o trabalho ao dar diversos beijinhos pelo pescoço dela. — Ao contrário de você, eu tenho que ir trabalhar!

— Você está me chamando de vagabundo? — Jellal estreitou os olhos de um jeito que Erza imaginava que ele pensava ser ameaçador. Se ele soubesse que aquele olhar não assustava nem a filha pirralha da vizinha.

— Vagabundo, vagabundo... não — Erza disse lentamente. — Folgado, talvez.

— Hey! — Jellal exclamou indignado. Erza aproveitou a distração dele, o empurrou e correu, rindo, para o banheiro. — Você sabe que eu vou cobrar com juros essa ofensa, não sabe? — ele perguntou e foi entrando no banheiro sem qualquer cerimônia. Apenas a risada de Erza foi ouvida como resposta.


	2. Chapter 2

**I**

— Esse seu sorrisinho tão cedo me irrita _profundamente…_

— E essa sua carranca tão cedo deixaria qualquer um mal humorado, mas… Não tem como me deixar mal humorada então pode continuar fazendo o seu bico a vontade aí — Erza disse em um tom animado. O rapaz que ocupava a mesa à frente da dela girou os olhos. — Você quer uma dica de algo que te deixaria com um sorrisinho também, Gray?

— Não se atreva! — Gray exclamou irritado.

— Tem quatro letras… — Erza riu.

— Pode parar que eu não quero ter imagens mentais de você e aquele seu marido sem graça na cama — Gray fez uma careta.

Erza ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Primeiro, você é realmente muito pervertido para ficar imaginando isso — ela disse enquanto largava a bolsa em cima da mesa. — Segundo, por que você andou prestando atenção se o meu marido é sem graça ou não? Homem não fica observando essas coisas no outro — provocou e riu quando as orelhas de Gray começaram a ficar vermelhas.

— Eu nunca ganho essas discussões com você — ele resmungou.

— A Juvia arrasta um cargueiro por você — Erza comentou.

— Você sabe que eu não vou me envolver com ninguém para ficar nessa vida dupla que nem você leva.

— Nem vem… — Erza resmungou demonstrando incomodo. — A Juvia sabe o que a gente faz. Esqueceu que ela foi uma das nossas missões?

— O fato de ela saber o que fazemos não faz com que eu possa contar sobre as nossas missões. E você viu como a Juvia é... Ela não vai me deixar sair com a simples frase: "Estou indo em uma missão. É secreto então não pergunte nada e não faça cobranças". Ela simplesmente não me deixaria passar pela porta sem explicar tim tim por tim tim pra onde eu estou indo, com quem eu estou indo, o que eu vou fazer e quando eu volto.

— Nisso você tem razão — Erza ponderou.

— Eu não sei como você consegue mentir na cara dura pra ele — Gray disse após um suspiro. — Nossa vida já é complicada demais pra ainda ter que passar por isso.

— Eu me sinto péssima, mas é para a segurança dele.

— Não sei o que eu faria no lugar dele se um dia descobrisse algo assim, mas acho que ficaria muito, muito, muito _puto_ e não sei se conseguiria perdoar. Não pelo trabalho em si e todo o perigo que representa, mas pela mentira. Você simplesmente não é a mulher que ele acredita conhecer.

A ruiva abriu a boca para responder, mas um colega bateu à porta da sala e disse que um dos superiores estava chamando os dois para uma reunião.

Erza os seguiu meio que no automático, pensando no que Gray havia dito. Ela queria contar a Jellal sobre o seu trabalho algum dia, mas tinha medo: primeiro pela reação dele e segundo pela segurança dele que poderia ser colocada em risco.

— Estão atrasados! — Erza ouviu Gray resmungar qualquer coisa sobre "idiota soberbo irritante!", mas preferiu ignorar.

— E o mestre Makarov? — Erza perguntou.

— Ainda no hospital. O susto que ele deu na gente dessa vez foi grande — Laxus respondeu enquanto pegava duas pastas em cima da mesa. — Mas ele vai se recuperar. Vocês sabem que meu avô é mais teimoso do que todos nós juntos. Mas, enquanto isso, eu continuo dando as ordens por aqui.

— Isso que eu temia — Gray resmungou e Erza deu graças aos céus por Laxus não ter ouvido senão os dois engatariam em uma discussão que só Deus sabe que horas iriam parar.

— Chegou um pedido de uma missão e não consigo pensar em outra equipe que não sejam vocês — Laxus entregou as pastas aos dois.

Erza começou a ler as informações do dossiê e logo entendeu porque Laxus havia dito que não conseguia pensar em outras pessoas para a missão: tratava-se de um caso de suspeita de exploração infantil e escravidão.

— Vai ser muito arriscado, mas tenho certeza que vocês vão conseguir dar conta do recado — Laxus não era do tipo de distribuir elogios então quando ele o fazia era porque realmente acreditava que estava dizendo uma verdade. — Vocês atualmente são os espiões mais capacitados da Fairy Tail, mas se não quiserem a missão basta dizer. Vocês conhecem nossas regras.

Erza trocou um olhar rápido com Gray. Era obvio que nem passou pela mente dela não aceitar a missão. Ela conhecia na pele o que era ser explorada e escravizada e não conseguiria ficar quieta sabendo que crianças podiam estar passando pelo mesmo que ela.

A ruiva perdeu os pais muito cedo e foi morar com uma tia. Essa tia era uma pessoa péssima que não pensava em nada além do próprio umbigo e vendeu a sobrinha sem dó nem remorso para um traficante de pessoas. Ela passou três anos trabalhando em uma mina, carregando pedras, cavando em busca de ouro, até ser resgatada pela Fairy Tail. No começo foi difícil confiar, mas aos poucos Makarov e todos os que lá viviam se tornaram sua família. Adulta, ela decidiu que trabalharia como uma das espiãs da organização mesmo sabendo todos os riscos que a profissão trazia. Enfrentou o duro treinamento imposto por Makarov e ao longo daqueles anos já havia resgatado inúmeras pessoas que precisavam de ajuda.

Porém, a Fairy Tail era totalmente secreta (somente os altos escalões dos governos dos países sabiam sobre a sua existência e enviavam pedidos de missões quando as polícias locais falhavam na solução dos casos. Era uma espécie de CIA, porém ainda mais secreta) e Erza não podia contar para ninguém que tipo de trabalho ela realmente fazia. Inclusive, Jellal. E não poder contar a verdade para o marido a devastava. Entretanto, ela havia feito um juramento e nada, nem mesmo o seu amor por Jellal, a faria quebrar a sua palavra.

Jellal, assim como Lucy, Natsu e todos os seus outros amigos, acreditava que Erza trabalhava em uma empresa de publicidade (que eles ironicamente também batizaram de Fairy Tail). De fato, havia uma parte da organização que fazia trabalhos publicitários para manter as aparências. Erza, porém, nunca nem chegou perto de qualquer trabalho desse tipo. Seus instrumentos de trabalho não eram computadores, mas sim armas e explosivos. Ela, inclusive, era faixa preta em judô e sabia manejar uma espada melhor do que qualquer outro da Fairy Tail.

— É lógico que nós vamos aceitar — Gray se manifestou.

— Ótimo. As passagens já foram compradas. Vocês partem depois de amanhã — Laxus informou.

Os dois foram dispensados e retornaram para a sala que dividiam.

— Quero estudar esse dossiê direito antes de bolarmos um plano… — Erza disse. — Esse negócio de "vamos invadir e ver no que dá" não rola mais.

— Foi só daquela vez… — Gray resmungou. — Além disso, se não tivéssemos feito aquilo corríamos o risco da Juvia ser leiloada e levada sabe-se lá para onde.

Juvia havia sido uma da missões dos dois. Ela havia sido sequestrada quando saia da faculdade e estava sendo mantida em uma casa de preparação para prostituição. Os pais dela estavam desesperados e já não sabiam mais a quem recorrer quando foram informados da existência da Fairy Tail. Depois de alguns meses de investigação, Erza e Gray descobriram onde ficava o lugar em que Juvia estava sendo mantida, porém eles não tiveram muito tempo para se infiltrar e tirar Juvia de lá sem fazer muito estardalhaço já que ela seria leiloada na noite seguinte. Então, Gray decidiu que eles iriam entrar lá, quebrar a cara de quem estivesse pelo caminho e resgatar Juvia.

— Com certeza entrar lá daquele jeito causou uma impressão e tanto nela já que ela não consegue mais pensar em nada que não seja no "Gray-sama" — Erza provocou.

— Seu apelido não é Titânia por nada — Gray ignorou a provocação. — Tenho certeza que você dá conta do plano "Dividir e destruir".

— Nem pensar. Vamos ser cautelosos dessa vez — Erza disse enfática. — Isso aqui parece ser muito maior do que o caso da Juvia. E ao que parece tem muitas crianças envolvidas. Não podemos simplesmente agir sem pensar.

— O que você vai dizer ao Jellal?

— O de sempre... — Erza encolheu os ombros.

— Você sabe que um dia isso não vai colar mais, né?

— Prefiro não ficar pensando no futuro.

Dando o assunto por encerrados, os dois se concentraram no dossiê da missão e não conversaram mais sobre nada que não fosse relacionada a missão.

[…]

Quando Erza entrou em casa sentiu o cheiro da comida vinda da cozinha.

— Não acredito — ela exclamou assim que entrou no cômodo e viu Jellal terminando de colocar a mesa. Ele estar usando apenas um short e o avental. O avental rosa que Erza costumava usar quando ia para a cozinha tentar fazer algum doce (culinária realmente não era a especialidade dela e depois que ela quase colocou fogo na casa Jellal a proibiu de chegar perto do fogão).

— Eu tenho que comprar outro avental — ele resmungou. Erza riu, se aproximou dele, deu um beijo nas costas dele e o abraçou por trás.

— Temos alguma ocasião especial e eu esqueci?

— Você me chamou de vagabundo — Jellal resmungou.

Erza riu.

— E você resolveu que não é vagabundo preparando o jantar de hoje?

— Eu terminei de desenhar as joias que tinha que enviar para a empresa e como tinha um tempo livre resolvi fazer o jantar — Jellal disse orgulhoso.

— Bem, melhor você usar o seu tempo livre para fazer o jantar do que ficar estatelado na frente da televisão fazendo maratona de sei lá o que na Netflix.

— Hey! — ele reclamou. — House of cards não é sei lá o quê.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem — Erza balançou os ombros, fazendo pouco caso. — Vamos comer que eu estou morrendo de fome. Ah, mas, amor, quando não estiver com vontade de cozinhar ao invés de ficar largado no sofá na frente da televisão fazendo maratona de sei lá o que vai correr um pouquinho no parque. Isso aqui tá deixando de ser um tanquinho e virando uma pancinha — ela deu um soquinho no abdômen dele e riu da cara indignada que ele fez.

Erza gritou quando Jellal a pegou pela cintura e a fez sentar na mesa. Depois ele tirou o avental, segurou a mão dela e a fez descer lentamente pelo seu peito até chegar ao mencionado tanquinho. A ruiva mordeu o lábio com força e soube que tinha que engolir as palavras.

— Repete — Jellal provocou com a boca a poucos centímetros da dela. Inconscientemente Erza passou a língua pelos lábios os umedecendo e estar pronta para passar a mão pela nuca dele e puxá-lo para um beijo, mas o fogão apitou indicando que o que quer que estivesse lá estava pronto e Jellal se afastou. Erza resmungou sobre o péssimo _timing_ do fogão.

— Eu nem sei porque sou um marido tão bom e faço macarronada com bolo de chocolate de sobremesa — Jellal disse enquanto tirava a tigela do forno. Os olhos de Erza brilharam quando ele disse a palavra "chocolate". — Você me chama de vagabundo e pançudo!

— Tá, tá — Erza o abraçou. — Não está mais aqui quem falou. Cadê o bolo?

— Interesseira! — ele exclamou fingindo irritação.

Ela riu e os dois terminaram de colocar a mesa juntos. O jantar transcorria bem, com troca de brincadeiras entre os dois e conversas amenas.

— Ah, eu vou viajar… — Erza disse de repente. Jellal fez uma careta.

— De novo?

— Pois é, um treinamento — ela forçou seu melhor tom casual.

— Por que sempre você tem que ir? — Jellal reclamou.

— São ordens dos superiores, Jellal, não posso recusar.

— Eu sei, mas… Ah, esquece. Quanto tempo dessa vez?

— Ainda não sei. Depende do desenvolvimento da turma.

Jellal parecia absolutamente contrariado e Erza se sentiu ainda pior por saber que nenhuma palavra que estava saindo da sua boca era verdade.

— Você sabe que eu vou morrer de saudades, não sabe? — ela murmurou enquanto segurava mão dele que estava sobre a mesa. A expressão dele se suavizou e ele apertou a mão dela com força.

— Vou ficar contando os minutos até que você volte — Jellal respondeu. Era algo que ele costumava dizer quando ela dizia que ia viajar, mas não importava quantas vezes ela ouvisse isso, sempre havia um frio bom no estômago ao ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras.

— E eu vou voltar o mais rápido que puder — ela sussurrou em resposta.

Jellal sorriu e eles voltaram a comer em silêncio, mas todo o apetite de Erza parecia ter desaparecido.

"_Você simplesmente não é a mulher que ele acredita conhecer"._

O que Gray havia dito mais cedo não parava de a atormentar.


	3. Chapter 3

**N.a: Trecho em itálico = flashback.**

**II**

— Está atrasado!

Jellal girou os olhos enquanto ocupava o lugar vago à frente de Ultear.

— Cinco minutos? — ele disse ironicamente.

— Poderia ser um segundo — Ultear retrucou irritada. Jellal desistiu de tentar entender aquela fixação de Ultear com horários.

— Erza viajou. Eu acordei de madrugada para me despedir dela e acabei perdendo a hora para levantar — Jellal explicou enquanto fazia um sinal para o garçom. — Não sei porque inventam de marcar esses vôos de madrugada — reclamou.

— Ela viajou de novo? — Ultear ergueu a sobrancelha antes de voltar a atenção para o cardápio. — Você não acha essas viagens da sua esposa muito estranhas não?

— O que você está querendo insinuar? — Jellal perguntou tentando não aparentar irritação, apesar de ser o que sentia. Não era a primeira vez que Ultear tentava jogar alguma indireta sobre Erza. — Pensando bem, esquece. Eu não quero saber.

— Bem, ela diz trabalhar em uma empresa de publicidade, mas ela já mostrou alguma publicidade que tenha produzido ou você já foi com ela em alguma festa em que premiam esse tipo de coisa? Além disso, que tantos cursos são esses que ela vai ministrar? — Ultear disse em um tom de quem não quer nada, mas Jellal sabia bem que ela queria envenená-lo, mas ele não ia permitir que ela colocasse qualquer tipo de dúvida na sua mente.

— Nós estamos aqui unicamente para discutir assuntos profissionais então pare de falar besteiras — ele disse em um tom seco e definitivo.

Ultear balançou os ombros e como ele pediu mudou o assunto da conversa para a venda dos designs das joias que ele havia criado. Jellal ouvia com meia atenção, pois sua mente estava oscilando entre prestar atenção na conversa da empresária e lembrar de momentos do seu passado com Erza.

_— Ela devolveu os chocolates de novo — Jellal dizia em um tom meio desesperado para Natsu. — Não sei mais o que fazer. A Lucy não tinha dito que a Erza é louca por doces?_

_— Só te falei o que ela disse. Não conheço a Erza muito bem — Natsu balançou levemente os ombros e abriu a caixa de bombos que Erza havia devolvido. — Mas se ela não quer chocolates, eu quero._

_Jellal deu um tapa na cabeça de Natsu, mas nem assim o rapaz parou de pegar os bombons._

_— Eu realmente não sei o que fiz para ela fuja de mim desse jeito — Jellal disse desanimado. — Ok, eu omiti sobre ser o criador das joias da exposição, mas isso não foi tão grave assim._

_— Ah, não é por isso que ela tem raiva de você — Natsu disse com a boca cheia de chocolate. — Como foi mesmo que ela falou pra Lucy? — ele colocou a mão no queixo e pensou um pouco. — Ah sim! "Que você é um galinha, cachorro, sem vergonha e que não merecia uma chance". Palavras da Erza._

_— Que? E porque ela pensa isso? — Jellal perguntou com os olhos arregalados._

_— Sei não. Só ouvi essa parte da conversa. O jogo estava mais interessante do que a conversa delas — Natsu balançou os ombros e Jellal deu um tapa mais forte na cabeça de Natsu._

_— Eu realmente não sei o que a Lucy viu em você — Jellal resmungou. — Comilão e inútil!_

_— Hey! — Natsu exclamou ofendido. — Não sou inútil. Te fiz ficar rico, seu idiota! Se não fosse por mim você ainda estaria enfurnado naquele escritório de advocacia mofando! E nem teria conhecido a Erza! — o rapaz dizia em um tom inflamado, mas Jellal já havia levantado e estava indo em direção da saída. — Onde você vai?_

_— Perguntar pra Erza o motivo para ela não aceitar sair comigo! — Jellal disse decidido._

_— Você vai é ser chutado de novo, isso sim! — Jellal ouviu Natsu gritar de dentro do apartamento, mas preferiu ignorá-lo. Foi até o apartamento de Erza e tocou a campainha, mas ninguém atendeu. Ele conferiu o relógio e percebeu que ela ainda não deveria ter voltado do trabalho._

_Decidido que só iria embora de lá quando tivesse uma resposta satisfatória, sentou ao lado da porta e encostou as costas na parede. Ok, estava parecendo um pouco um stalker, porém simplesmente não conseguia tirar Erza da cabeça. Nunca uma mulher tinha o impressionado tanto e ele precisava estar perto dela para tentar descobrir que raios de sentimento era aquele que parecia sufocá-lo, mas que apesar de praticamente o deixar incapaz de respirar só por pensar nela, era tão bom que ele não queria esquecer ou desistir._

_"Além de stalker, me tornei um piegas", suspirou enquanto encostava a cabeça na parede e encarava o teto._

_— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Jellal estremeceu de susto ao ouvir a voz irritada de Erza perguntar. Ele estava com o pensamento tão longe que não havia percebido a aproximação dela._

_— Eu vim para conversar com você — ele respondeu enquanto levantava. Erza estreitou os olhos e se ele tivesse um pouquinho de juízo ficaria com medo daquele olhar. Mas ele já estava lá e não ia desistir agora._

_Erza cruzou os braços e ergueu a sobrancelha._

_— Vamos, estou esperando — ela disse aborrecida._

_Jellal suspirou._

_— Você não vai me convidar para entrar?_

_— Não mesmo._

_— Por favor, Erza, seja um pouco razoável…_

_Erza bufou, descruzou os braços e acabou abrindo a porta._

_— Pronto. Agora o que você… — ela começou a falar, mas foi "atacada" de surpresa._

_Jellal sabia que estava brincando com fogo e que corria o sério risco de ser chutado (ou coisa pior), mas ele não hesitou: assim que entraram no apartamento ele puxou a ruiva pela cintura e roçou os lábios nos dela. Se ele estava sendo injustamente de ser um "sem vergonha" então ia agir como um e fazer o que queria ter feito desde que colocou os olhos nela naquela festa._

_Sua intenção era apenas dar um beijo curto e pedir para que ela lhe desse uma chance porque ele não era nada daquilo do que ela pensava, mas talvez beijá-la de uma forma tão impulsiva tenha sido um erro. Corrigindo, um erro GIGANTE, pois no instante seus lábios tocaram os dela, foi como se o mundo inteiro tivesse se tornado um caleidoscópio._

_"Definitivamente você está perdido, Jellal Fernandes", ele pensou enquanto passava a língua pelos lábios cerrados dela e, para sua surpresa, não houve resistência._

_Uma das mãos dela foi parar na nuca dele enquanto a outra segurava a camisa dele com força. Parecia que ela estava em uma luta interna entre trazê-lo mais para perto ou empurrá-lo para longe._

_Ainda com a boca sobre a dela, ele a prensou contra a porta e tocou sua língua contra a dela, gemeu e apertou ainda mais os braços em volta da cintura dela._

_Mas não o era o suficiente. Ele precisava de mais._

_O problema foi antes que ele pudesse fazer algo mais ela se deu conta do que estava acontecendo e sem dó nem piedade alguma, ergueu a perna e o acertou em cheio em um local bastante dolorido._

_Jellal recuou gemendo de dor e sabia, pela expressão no rosto dela, que agora ele teria uma morte lenta e dolorosa._

— Jellal, você está me ouvindo? — Ultear perguntou aborrecida fazendo com que ele acordasse de seu devaneio. Geralmente quando ele e Erza lembravam juntos como havia sido o primeiro beijo dos dois, ela caia na gargalhada dizendo que ele fez por merecer a joelhada e ele dizia que realmente não sabia como se apaixonou por uma pessoa tão "impiedosa", mas isso só a fazia rir mais.

_— Se eu não tiver filhos, a culpa vai ser sua! — ele costumava acusar e Erza dizia que ele era um exagerado porque ela nem acertou com **tanta **força assim._

— Estou ouvindo… — ele se apressou em dizer. — Quer dizer, não. Me distrai por um momento.

— Pois então escute que o que eu estou falando é sério! — Ultear disse aborrecida e Jellal tentou se esforçar para não voltar a ficar perdido nas lembranças sobre a esposa. Mas era difícil. Não fazia nem um dia que ela havia ido e ele já estava morrendo de saudades.

"Acho que ela é uma bruxa, isso sim", Jellal pensou com um sorriso bobo. "Jogou um feitiço para que eu me tornasse um idiota apaixonado".

— Jellal! — Ultear exclamou irada ao perceber que ele não estava a ouvindo de novo.

[…]

Laxus estava exausto. Ele não via a hora que seu avô tivesse alta do hospital e voltasse para pôr ordem na Fairy Tail. Não era nem um pouco fácil administrar tudo aquilo. Era problema atrás de problema.

— Não é a toa que o velho teve um piripaque — Laxus resmungou enquanto dava o visto em um relatório. Makarov dizia estar 100%, mas os médicos não o liberaram afinal ele havia tido um infarto e por muito pouco não morreu. Não iam liberá-lo até ter total certeza de que ele não faria nada que pudesse colocar toda a recuperação pelo ralo.

Fazia mais de quinze dias que Erza e Gray tinham saído em missão e não deram um sinal de vida. Eles nunca haviam passado tanto tempo se comunicar com a base antes. Eles costumavam ligar mesmo que fosse apenas para dizer um: "Oi. Estamos investigando".

— Preciso de uma bebida… — Laxus fechou a pasta e decidiu que terminaria de ler os relatórios faltantes no dia seguinte. Ele já estava abrindo a porta do escritório quando o telefone começou a tocar. — Merda… Se for algum problema eu juro que vou jogar essa bosta pela janela!

Atendeu e ficou estático enquanto ouvia a outra do outro lado da linha falar. E tal como o prometido, Laxus atirou o telefone pela janela quando a ligação foi encerrada.

— O que foi isso, Laxus? — Freed, que trabalhava como secretário pessoal de Laxus quando ele estava dirigindo a Fairy Tail, perguntou, assustado, pelo barulho. — O que você jogou pela janela?

— Se você não calar a boca, eu vou jogar você também! — Laxus exclamou furioso. Freed deu um passo para trás não muito disposto a enfrentar a ira do chefe.

Laxus deu um soco na parede e fez com que Freed desse outro passo, mas dessa vez para frente, preocupado com a mão do loiro.

— Laxus… — Freed começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

— Era uma armadilha.

— O quê?

— Era Gray no telefone. A missão era uma armadilha. Eles queriam pegá-los. Gray disse que conseguiu fugir, mas está muito ferido.

— E Erza?

— Gray não sabe. Eles a pegaram.


	4. Chapter 4

**III**

O mundo parecia girando mais rápido que o normal. Erza tentou abrir os olhos, mas aquele simples movimento parecia ser impossível. Ela gemeu e encolheu as pernas, ficando em posição fetal.

— Oi… _— _ela sentiu a mão de alguém em seu ombro. — Você tá bem?

Era meio óbvio que não, ela não estava nada bem.

— Onde…? — ela tentou perguntar, mas teve um acesso de tosse assim que pronunciou a primeira palavra.

— Aqui. Toma um pouco de água — a pessoa ao seu lado disse. Com muito esforço, Erza conseguiu sentar e com as mãos trêmulas começou a sorver grandes goles da água que era oferecida.

— Obrigada — ela disse enquanto abria os olhos. Ela viu que era uma menina que estava a ajudando. Lentamente os olhos de Erza deslizaram pelo local em que elas estavam: uma cela. Aos poucos, as lembranças do que havia acontecido retornaram e ela se perguntou porquê estava viva e sem nenhum ferimento.

— Eles te jogaram aqui desacordada. Você dormiu por quatro dias — a menina informou. — Meu nome é Wendy.

— Como você veio parar aqui, Wendy? — Erza perguntou enquanto sua mente já trabalhava mil por hora na tentativa de formular um plano de fuga.

— Eu não sei — a menina encolheu os ombros. — Sempre estive aqui. Desde que me entendo por gente.

— E o que é aqui exatamente?

— Não sei… — os ombros de Wendy se encolheram ainda mais. — Eles mantêm várias pessoas trancadas no prédio. Algumas saem e voltam depois. Outras, como eu, só ficam aqui o tempo inteiro. Não tenho muito contato com os outros. Às vezes jogam alguém novo aqui na minha cela, como aconteceu com você. Mas logo levam embora.

Definitivamente nada fazia sentido no que aquela menina estava falando.

— Eu ouvi os guardas dizendo que te deram alguma coisa pra dormir e que você não ia acordar tão cedo — Wendy informou.

Erza encostou a cabeça na parede e encarou o teto. Nada daquilo fazia sentido.

— Ah, vejam quem acordou — Erza ficou alerta ao ouvir uma voz vinda do outro lado da cela. — Eu já estava preocupada que o tranquilizante que aplicaram em você havia sido muito forte. Eu detestaria perder uma ótima agente como você.

— E você acha que eu trabalharia para você porquê? — Erza retrucou com desdém. A mulher que falava saiu das sombras e sorriu de uma forma sombria.

— Erza, Erza… Você realmente não deveria tentar brincar conosco.

— Eu nem sei quem são vocês. Como iria levá-los a sério? — Erza disse em tom indiferente.

— Sabertooth — a mulher disse como se essa palavra fosse clarear alguma coisa na mente de Erza.

— Sinto muito, mas isso não ajuda em muita coisa.

— Não vou entrar em muitos detalhes por enquanto, mas você vai aceitar nossos termos, Erza.

— Eu já disse que… — Erza começou a falar, mas foi interrompida pela chegada de um homem.

— Minerva, estão te chamando lá em cima — ele falou para a mulher que até então conversava (ou seria melhor dizer ameaçava?) Erza.

— Eu já vou — ela disse, mas sem tirar os olhos de Erza, que continuava mantendo a pose de indiferença. — Sabe, Erza, realmente você precisa começar a baixar essa sua crista. Temos que chegar a um consenso acerca dos nossos termos. A única a perder aqui com teimosia e birra é você… e o seu _marido_ — Minerva sorriu quando Erza arregalou os olhos. — Ah, vejo que já podemos começar as nossas negociações. Mas, por enquanto, vá aproveitando a sua estadia conosco. Tenho certeza que será um período muito proveitoso para ambas as partes.

Ela se afastou antes que Erza conseguisse esboçar qualquer reação.

Como assim eles envolvendo Jellal naquilo? O que eram aquelas pessoas e como eles ousavam pensar em ameaçar o seu marido?

[…]

Já fazia quase um mês que Erza não dava notícias. Ela nunca havia passado tanto tempo sem dar um telefonema para dizer que estava indo tudo bem e que logo iria voltar. E isso estava começando a deixar Jellal a ponto de subir as paredes pela preocupação que sentia. Mas ele tentava não demonstrar isso. Não queria deixar os amigos preocupados. Provavelmente Erza ligaria e pediria mil desculpas antes de fazer duas mil promessas de como compensaria pela falta de notícias.

E se isso não acontece em breve, Jellal estava pensando em ir até a Fairy Tail perguntar se eles poderiam dar alguma informação sobre a sua esposa. Mas enquanto isso, ele continuaria esperando. Erza sempre ligava, uma hora ou outra, ela acabava ligando.

— Estou pensando em comprar um cachorro — Jellal disse, de repente, enquanto coçava as orelhas do gato de Natsu, Happy, que estava estirado preguiçosamente no tapete da sala. Jellal estava sentado ao lado dele e com a mão livre sintonizava o canal do jogo que iria assistir com Natsu.

— Um cachorro? Por que você quer um cachorro? — Natsu perguntou sem entender aquele súbito interesse do amigo em animais.

— Eu quero um filho… Mas a Erza diz que é muito cedo, que nós não temos experiência e todo blá, blá, blá que eu não quero repetir. Então, vou sugerir começarmos por um cachorro. Se o filhote sobreviver, então daremos conta do recado.

— Você sabe que um cachorro e um bebê tem muita diferença, né?

— Vai ser um teste — Jellal balançou os ombros. — E eu vou comprar o cachorro sem ela saber porque eu já tô imaginando o que ela vai dizer sobre pelos pelo sofá, ração espalhada pela cozinha e todas as outras surpresas que um cachorro pode deixar pela casa.

— Das duas uma: ou ela vai adorar chegar em casa e dá de cara um uma bola de pelo ou ela vai chutar você e o cachorro de casa — Natsu disse rindo.

— Se for a opção dois, vou procurar abrigo na tua casa — Jellal retrucou.

— Nem pense. Você tem um _timing_ péssimo. Na última vez que inventou de aparecer lá em casa foi quando eu tinha conseguido justamente colocar a mão dentro do decote da Lucy.

Jellal revirou os olhos. Natsu e Lucy viviam às turras e ela fazia jogo duro com o namorado em relação ao sexo.

— E pelo jeito as coisas não evoluíram muito depois disso.

— A Lucy disse que eu não fiz por onde merecer — Natsu resmungou. — Eu não entendo o que ela quer pra eu "merecer".

— Uma aliança no dedo — Jellal falou e Natsu fez um careta.

— Não é que eu não queira casar com ela, mas, sei lá, ainda é cedo…

— Esse papo de "ainda é cedo" parece com a Erza. A vida passa muito rápido, sabe. Você não quer viver com a Lucy pelo resto da tua vida? Então, pra que ficar perdendo tempo?

— Depois que você conheceu a Erza virou um romântico meloso — Natsu torceu o nariz.

— Eu não acho que eu seja "um romântico meloso". Você e a Erza que são fechados demais.

Natsu ficou quieto e Jellal achou melhor não interferir mais a vida amorosa do amigo. Natsu era doido por Lucy. Jellal realmente não entendia o que estava o impedindo de fazer aquele pedido de casamento de uma vez.

O jogo começou e o assunto acabou ficando totalmente em "o seu time é uma bosta", "aquilo foi penauti!", "estão roubando!", "esse jogador é uma bomba" e todas as variantes possíveis. Quando o intervalo começou, Jellal levantou para ir pedir uma pizza, mas começaram a tocar a campainha e ele acabou indo atender.

— Sr. Jellal Fernandes? — um homem loiro, acompanhado de um moreno e um outro de cabelos longos, perguntou.

— Sim. Sou eu — Jellal disse desconfiado.

— Nós somos da Fairy Tail. Meu nome é Laxus — o homem estendeu a mão e Jellal aceitou o cumprimento.

— Um dos chefes da Erza. Ela já comentou sobre você — Jellal saiu do caminho e fez um sinal para que eles entrassem. — Algum problema? Tem a ver com o fato da Erza não dar notícias há dias?

— Na verdade sim — Laxus respondeu. — Nós estivemos tentando resolver tudo sem envolvê-lo, mas não podemos mais esconder a verdade de você.

— Que… Que verdade? — Jellal perguntou enquanto sentia que toda a cor fugia do seu rosto.

— Sobre o que a Erza realmente faz na Fairy Tail...


End file.
